1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercising devices and more specifically it relates to an improved barbell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercising devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,270 to Winer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,374 to Wittenberg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,312 to Wright; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,236 to Ionel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,887 to Shoofler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,324 to Barni; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,992 to McWain and U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,422 to Elmore et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.